


Reflections

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of their time together, Elsa looks back on what brought her and Anna to where they are now (Elsanna, icest) (contains smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

"Are you sure you want to do this Elsa" grand Pabbie cautioned, "people will fear her like they once feared you".

Elsa had made many bad decisions in her life. Keeping Anna behind her door, forbidding Anna and Hans's marriage and now this.

"Elsa please" her sister Anna pleaded. "Kristoff died to get us here, we can't turn back now." Oh if only they could. If only they could turn back the clock to where this all started eighteen months ago

xXx

It was Anna's birthday and celebrations were in full swing. At least this year Elsa didn't have a cold, otherwise who knows what could have happened. After a long night of partying, Elsa had decided to reveal a secret to her sister. She had been kept in the dark long enough. Now was her moment

"So what is it Elsa?" Anna asked her sister cheerfully. She was dying to know what her big sister had to say. So many ideas had come into her head of what it could be, but none of them were even close to what Elsa had to say.

"I'm in love with you Anna" Elsa uttered, "I've been in love with you ever since I saved you from Hans".

The cat was out of the bag now.

"Wait what?!" Anna exclaimed with an emotion that seemed to be a combination of shock and glee.

"I guess you hate me now" Elsa said in a sad tone. In all other situations like this Anna would have hated her but this bag had 2 cats in it.

"Wow" Anna expressed. She always knew Elsa loved her but not in a "that" way. I mean sure she wasn't ready for love again, especially since what had happened with Hans. It had all made sense to her now. Elsa loved her and to be honest she loved her the same way.

"I love you too Elsa" Anna confessed as she hugged Elsa tight. Elsa blushed, this all felt like a dream to her. But this dream was real.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time" Elsa spoke softly as she cupped Anna's cheeks in her hands, and gently pulled Anna into a kiss. Her cooling lips melting in Anna's own. Anna was strangely enjoying this. It felt so wrong yet it felt so right and they were in love tonight.

"Ok" Anna said as she parted her lips from Elsa's "that was amazing",

It sure was.

xXx

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed in joy as her sister let her cum one morning. This was Anna's favourite thing to do when she woke up. She would slip her hand gently into Elsa's panties and stroke her sister in just the right way so Elsa would cum onto her fingers. It was sort of a morning ritual for them now that they were in love.

Elsa groaned in peace and pleasure. "You know how much I really hate it when you do that"

"I know" Anna playfully said as she climbed on top of her sister's body and kissed her soft lips. They had been together for little over 7 months now and they felt more like lovers than ever. Many people in the kingdom had known of their secret by now but surprisingly had accepted it. they had been apart for 13 years; they deserved one another, no matter how they felt.

While Elsa was in court that day Anna went for a stroll around the town. Messages of "morning princess" and "hello your highness" greeted her as she made her way to a very important place to her. "Lottie's dresses". She remembered coming here just before Elsa's coronation to have her ballgown made, the very one that sparked beauty in Elsa's heart during the ball.

"Good morning Anna" greeted the shopkeeper as Anna entered the boutique, "what can I do for my best customer"? Anna pulled out a piece of paper and showed to the shopkeeper.

"Think you can make me a dress like that" she asked nervously. The look on the shopkeepers already confirmed her answer.

"Absolutely princess Anna".

xXx

December 22nd. The date held a very special place in Elsa's heart. It was the very day she was born. She woke up in her bed to very peculiar scene. Anna was nowhere to be found. No early morning fingering, no cute kisses, nothing. It was if she had vanished of the face of the earth.

As Elsa turned her head to the door, she noticed something from her past. It was a note that had been slipped under her door. When they had been separated, Anna would send notes under Elsa's door in hopes of finding some way to communicate with her. Could this be some clue to her beloved sister's whereabouts? She used her magic to create an icy wind that blew the note into her hands. like a leaf in the wind.

_Dear Elsa_

_Happy birthday big sis, I've got a surprise for you. Meet me at the chapel at noon. Wear your ice dress in white and wear your crown. Trust me it will all make sense. I love you._

_Love Anna_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ice dress? Crown? What was Anna up to?

Anna had loved to do surprises for Elsa but her sister had always found out somehow. The queen went to Kristoff's cottage but he and his trusty reindeer companion were not there.

"Must have gone ice harvesting" Elsa thought before realising that would have been selfish of Kristoff, a trait which he lacked. As she made her way around the city, the young queen noticed that the streets were empty. Not a person in sight.

"Keep it together Elsa" the snow queen comforted herself, "there is no way that everyone is simply gone". She prowled the docks area looking for answers and saw a familiar vessel in the harbour. The vessel was large and impressive, Larger than most ships that visited arendelle, but what made this ship stand out was the flag it was flying. The flag of corona. The flag of Elsa's cousin Rapunzel.

Soon the clock struck twelve noon and Elsa had decided to go through with her sister's plan. She changed the colour of her dress with a mere motion of her hand from its icy blue to being as white as snow and nested her crown, her symbol as queen into her platinum blonde fringe. As she made her way towards the chapel, a familiar face greeted her.

"Hey Elsa" Olaf hollered, "you made it just in time".

"Just in time for what?" Elsa asked her little snow friend.

"Your surprise of course" the little snow man said as he took his mother's hand "let's go in"

He opened the door with his twig hands and revealed a sight to behold. Inside the chapel was nearly everyone in arendelle as well as a few invited princesses that Elsa had met at royal balls since her coronation. Olaf led Elsa down the aisle to the altar where he let go of Elsa's hand.

Suddenly the chapel doors opened once again to a tune that let Elsa finally realise what this whole surprise was about. There standing at the bottom of the aisle was her sister Anna. Clad in a white wedding dress with pink highlights in the patterns of roses. In her gloved hands she was holding a bouquet of crocus flowers, Elsa's favourite. On her head was a white veil that covered her face and extended down her back. On her arm was Kristoff, her new best friend and from the royal suit he was wearing, Elsa's best man. Holding the veil behind her was Rapunzel, Cousin to Anna and Elsa, maid of honour and one of the first to learn of their love. Anna walked down the aisle to the orchestra of the wedding march; Elsa was in so much happiness. She never had experienced so much joy in her heart. Today was not only her birthday. It was her and Anna's wedding day.

As Anna arrived at the altar and gave her bouquet to Rapunzel, A smile graced her veiled face. Elsa held her sister's hands in her own she realised one crucial detail was missing from all this. There was no minister to perform this wedding, But a moment later Elsa realised that they would not need one. A soft piano began to play as Anna began to sing her vow to Elsa, in a song Elsa knew all too well

 _Anna:_ _The snow glows warm in my heart today, not a tear to be shed. A sister with warmth and happiness and I will gladly be her queen_

_My love is shining to her icy heart inside. Couldn't hold it back, heaven knows she's tried_

_I will let her in, I will let her see. I am the good girl she wants me to be. Don't conceal just feel. Just let her know. That I love her so!_

_Let it go! Let it go! Our love is so much more! Let it go! Let it go! Our love is an open door! I just care what she will say! Let our love rage on. Her cold never bothered me anyway_

Elsa realised she had to join in. this was her and Anna's moment

 _Elsa:_ _It's funny how some distance. makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! I already know what I must do. We've tested the limits and we broke through No right, no wrong, no rules for me we're free!_

_Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay! Let our love rage on_

As they began the final verse of their wedding vow duet, Elsa created golden icy rings and as they sang slid one on Anna's finger, while Anna sild one on Elsa's own.

 _Anna and Elsa:_ _our power flurries through the air into the ground. Our souls are spiralling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! We are never going back; the past is in the past!_

_Let it go! Let it go! And we'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! Those perfect girls are gone! Here we stand in the light of day! Let our love rage on! The cold never bothered us anyway_

And with those last few lyrics, the people of the chapel began to clap with joy as Elsa lifted Anna's veil and pulled her new bride into a kiss. She was her's now. Her sister, her lover and now her wife. Best birthday present ever.

xXx

A few months following the wedding, Anna made Elsa a proposal.

"I wanna have a baby" she giggled with joy.

Elsa, ever the realist explained to her sister that even though they were both girls and sisters they could never produce offspring. But this was no problem to Anna, as she had prepared for this.

"Kristoff got this potion from his troll friends" she stated producing a blue vial of liquid from her dress pocket. "it can change a vagina into a penis or vice versa"

"Wait what?" Elsa spoke a line that clearly was usually said by her sister, "you want me to drink that to grow a dick to impregnate you with a baby!"

"Yep" Anna replied.

"Anna" Elsa sighed as she buried her head in her palm "there are other ways we can children, we could adopt or create a snow baby like Olaf"

"But I want a real baby" Anna pouted after listening to her sisters suggestions. "what about using your powers to make me pregnant".

"Anna I've told you a million times, my powers don't work like that." Her wife explained "and besides you know what happens to babies that are inbred, they usually die or look deformed."

"The potion doesn't let that happen" Anna muttered

"I'm sorry Anna" Elsa said comforting her sister and kissing her on the cheek

"I know" Anna responded. "just think about it ok"

"Ok" Elsa said

And think about it she did.

xXx

"Why did I ever let you talk me into this" Elsa said as she drank the vial Anna had shown her a few days ago.

"Relax Elsie you'll be fine just do what we normally do when are like this" Anna said trying to comfort her sister on the unusual sexual encounter they were about to begin.

"I know, I know" Elsa replied, adopting her regal tone "it's just that this is new for me"

Anna wrapped her hands around Elsa's waist.

"Hey guess what?" Anna whispered as she gave her wife a kiss, "it's new for me too"

And before you could say the words frick frack they were already in an ecstasy of sexual pleasure. Elsa rubbed her new found dick inside of her wife's soft pussy; this was payback for all the morning fingerings.

"ELSA!" Anna cried as she felt the joy of Elsa's cock. Elsa gave Anna a kiss on the lips. "I'm not gonna stop little sis" she proclaimed as her climax began. Anna felt it too. The warmth of male cum was new to her but it was followed by the tingling feeling that only Elsa could bring. The two of them orgasmed in joy as the intercourse came to a close.

"So" Anna breathed heavily, "think we have a baby?"

"Considering all the joy you just experienced" Elsa flirted, "I think we do have a little baby onthe way"

A few days later a visit to the trolls revealed that Anna was indeed pregnant and that the baby would be a little girl

An new princess would soon join their little family.

xXx

The next nine months literally flew by. Elsa would give up a lot of her royal duties just to check on her beloved wife and their unborn daughter, despite Anna's insistence that she would be just fine and that Elsa didn't need to worry. But the bigger Anna's baby bump got, the more Elsa was worried for her sister's safety. She guessed this was what motherhood or fatherhood in this case was like.

About 2 months before the baby was born, Elsa was busy using her ice powers, as well as the assistance of a certain royal ice master, decorating her mother and father's old room. She and Anna were planning on turning it into a nursery for their infant daughter. A special place to call her own. She was dusting in the old drawers when a small brown book fell out. Curious. Elsa picked it up. The book seemed very old and worn. After turning the page she realised it was an old diary kept by her mother and father. For the next hour or so she and Anna were turning the pages of the book. Learning all sorts of facts and secrets their parents kept to themselves. One such secret made both of their bloods turn cold.

According to the journal. Elsa was not born to their mother and father but rather she was found in the woods alone as an infant in a basket made of ice.

"That's impossible!" Elsa yelled slamming the book down on the floor, Her eyes filled with tears. "all this time we were never related by blood".

"Easy Elsa" comforted her heavily pregnant wife, "just because we aren't related doesn't change a thing, so what if we don't have the same parents you still have me and I have you"

She placed Elsa's hand on her baby bump," and this little one has you too."

Ever since her pregnancy began Anna become more mature, her feisty-pants nature having been diminished by her upcoming motherhood. It was as if Anna was the big sister and Elsa the little.

And a few weeks later they day finally arrived. Just after before her morning visit to Anna, Elsa had received word from Kristoff that Anna's water had broke. The baby was on its way. Elsa rushed to her wife's side as the contractions began.

"Ooooh" Anna cried as she pushed. "don't worry Anna you'll be ok" Elsa consoled her wife as the gripped her hand tightly.

"ELSA, IT HURTS!" Anna cried out in pain. Kristoff, having taken some midwife training under Elsa's encouragement, was at Anna's bed. "I can feel the head one more push" and one more push was all it took. A small crying was heard as Kristoff presented Elsa and Anna with their newborn daughter.

"Congratulations Anna" Elsa said, "it's a girl".

"We already knew it was a girl." Anna replied weakly, in a tone similar to her old playful nature.

For the next few hours the two queens held and cuddled their little princess with the warmth and love they had shown each other. The new-born resembled Elsa quite a bit, right down to the same shades of platinum blonde on her head.

"What shall we call her" Elsa asked.

"Well she looks like you a lot" Anna said. "Well can't exactly call her Elsa jr" Elsa remarked.

"Ok we'll call her Eliza then", Anna suggested

Elsa smiled. "Welcome to the world" the queen said as the newborn made a playful squeak. "princess Eliza of Arendelle"

xXx

the next few weeks should have been blissful for the new family; however that was not the case. While many kingdoms like Corona, Atlantica and even the southern isles had supported the marriage of Anna and Elsa, There were a great deal of nations that were opposed to their union, seeing it as unfit and weak. These kingdoms came together under the leadership of an individual very familiar to Elsa and Anna, Hans of the southern isles. Having been stripped of his title of prince, Hans had spent the last year or so plotting his revenge. With the armies of many kingdoms at his side, his new "Hansian" empire was a force to be reckoned with.

At first this so called empire lay in the shadows, but its presence was always on Elsa's mind. The topic usually came up the few council meetings that Elsa attended during Anna's pregnancy. Elsa had ignored it because Anna's well being was more important than some second rate revenge scheme as Anna had put it, but now they would all pay the price.

After a long day of playing with her baby daughter out in the fields where she and Elsa sometimes played when they were young, Anna came home to a depressed Elsa.

"Corona is gone" Elsa said, tears stricken down her cheeks. The empire had attacked and completely destroyed Corona in the name of its leader, emperor Hans.

"Did anyone make it out alive?" Anna asked, having a pretty good idea of what Elsa was.

"No" Elsa spluttered, her deep sadness being prominent. "no one was left alive, prince Eugene was killed by Hans himself"

"What about Rapunzel" Anna inquired. "did she make it out ok?"

More tears filled Elsa's eyes as this was the worst news. "She publicly raped by Hans and decapitated in front of the remaining citizens before his forces massacred them."

Anna was in tears as well. "all this because of us"

"Yes Anna" Elsa wept "because of us"

"Oh Elsa, what are we gonna do"

xXx

And so preparations for war began. Elsa used her powers to create an army of snow beasts to bolster the ranks of the already lacking arendelle military. Anna had Olaf take baby Eliza to the troll village where she could be safe.

"You promise me you won't let her out of your sight" Anna advised her little snow friend.

"I promise, besides I get to be a big brother" the snowman said playfully. Their plan was simple. Elsa, Kristoff and the bulk of the military would fight the enemy head on while Anna would see that the people of arendelle be evacuated to safety to avoid the ensuing bloodbath.

But the bloodbath would come sooner than expected.

It was in the middle of the night when a certain blond haired ice harvester barged into the royal sister's chambers. "it's started" he said.

When Elsa and Anna looked out on the balcony, they saw a hellish sight. The city was in flames. Buildings were burning, people were fleeing in terror. This was the beginning of what seemed like the end.

In the harbour was an enormous black ship, covered completely in armour from bow to stern and armed with gigantic cannons that were already laying waste to the once prosperous kingdom of arendelle.

"Kristoff get Anna, Olaf and the baby to safety" Elsa ordered, "I'll hold them off as long as I can". The queen then transformed her ice nightgown into a suit of ice armour and leapt off into the city, calling forth her snow beasts. The battle had begun.

First Elsa's ice dragons attempted a frontal assault on Hans's warship, but were cut to icy shreds by its titanic weaponry. Elsa lept onto one of her dragons backs and began her own attack on this dark vessel. Maybe if a full group attack couldn't destroy this thing, then maybe a precision attack would turn the tide. And surely enough, this little gamble paid off. Elsa and her flying ice steed were triumphant.

As the last of the imperial troops dropped dead, a deep concern filled Elsa's mind. Where was Hans? If this was his army, he should have been there to lead them. Elsa immediately thought he had gone down with his ship, but when the scouts found no sign of his body, Elsa realised where Hans was.

"oh no"

"Anna"

xXx

As she nurtured her infant daughter in her arms, Anna's only thoughts were of her sister's safety. She, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the baby had left arendelle in Kristoff's sleigh. They were on the way to the valley of the living rock, the home of kristoff's family and the last sanctuary of arendelle.

"We're almost there" Kristoff said. Anna meant a lot to him, but he always knew that her heart belonged to Elsa's. Sure, she gave him a kiss after she bought him a new sleigh but that really didn't mean anything. He was going to keep Anna and his goddaughter safe, no matter what happened to him.

Just as they were nearing the troll village, Kristoff saw a figure in their way. Dressed in black and a hood over their face.

"Halt Sven" he called out to his reindeer friend. The figure in black did not move.

"Anna stay here with Olaf and the baby" he said to his friends, "I'm gonna deal with this clown". He approached the figure in black.

"Ok pal, what is your problem, you could have got yourself killed".

"Oh my dear Mr bjorgman, I'm afraid you are the one who will be killed" the figure in black gloated, as a blade emerged from a contraption on his wrist, glowing with blood red energy. Kristoff pulled out his own sword, a blade made of ice called _skadi_ after the Norse goddess of winter. The two blades clashed like lightning, but from the first moment the blades struck, the victor had already been chosen. The red blade pierced Kristoff chest, a howling scream echoed as the once royal ice master was cut down.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna cried out as her friend collapsed dead to the icy forest ground," YOU MONSTROUS BASTARD!"

"Oh I'm no monster" the hooded figure replied in a voice that Anna recognised instantly. He removed his hood to reveal his face, "I'm just a savior"

"Hello again Anna" Hans remarked. "what a pleasure to see you again".

Anna could only shake in terror as she clutched her baby close to her heart.

"Why Hans?" she asked him. "why are you doing all this"?

"Why revenge of course?, Thanks to you and that lovely sister of yours, I was exiled from the southern isles, left without nothing but my name." he began to approach her slowly, like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. "but then you and Elsa committed incestuous acts of treason and for that you and all that stand with you must feel the wrath of my ebony blade"

"All your forces are probably destroyed by now" Anna snarled," you've already lost." Hans chuckled at this.

"You really think I needed an army to get rid of you two." His blade extended again "thanks to this blade of mine, I have the power to destroy whatever is in my way."

An evil smile crawled onto his face as he held the blade close to Anna's neck.

"You see the more blood spilled using this blade, the stronger its power is, and right now it's gonna have your blood all over it." Hans began to cackle but was interrupted by a sudden gust of icy wind.

Elsa had arrived on the scene, a blizzard having carried to her to where she needed to be. A sense of dread filled her as she saw Kristoff's gory remains in the snow.

"Well well well, the guest of honour has arrived" Hans observed. Elsa did not say a word; all she saw was her sister, their snowman friend and a very terrified baby. The deepening rage inside her gathered at her icy heart. Her body began to glow with magic.

"Oh dear, it seems I made you mad" Hans sarcastically remarked," don't worry your ice harvester friend put up a decent fight, and he died with honour".

Elsa's magic was growing inside her more intensely. Anna had never seen Elsa like this before, so much rage and so much power.

"My dear queen Elsa" Hans offered, "are you ready to admit defeat?"

"I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH" Elsa yelled as she unleashed a gigantic ice blast at Hans, causing the force of a thousand blizzards to crush and tear his body to pieces. Elsa collapsed to the ground in agony. She had never used so much power before. Anna rushed to her side.

"Elsa?" she asked, hoping her wife was ok.

"I killed him" Elsa said, her eyes starting to tear up.

"He killed Kristoff, he deserved to pay for what he's done." Her sister reassured her," besides you saved me, you saved our daughter". Elsa pulled Anna into a warm embrace, just like they had done on the fjord.

"Oh Anna" Elsa cried as her tears bled into Anna's shoulder.

As she held her sister tight, Anna noticed something off about the weather. "Elsa, It's snowing".

xXx

By the time they had reached the troll village, the gentle snow had turned into a raging blizzard. The two sisters huddled together in warmth.

"What is all this?" Elsa asked.

"I think you somehow set off another eternal winter, Elsa." Anna replied, holding their baby tight

"Eternal indeed" Grand pabbie said as he approached them. The old troll had seen many disasters in his lifetime but not one as dire as this. "the amount of ice in Elsa's heart has turned back the hands of time; the world shall soon be in ice as it was thousands of years ago."

"A new ice age?" Anna questioned.

"I'm afraid so" the old troll replied.

Elsa was in shock. In saving her sister, she had doomed the world.

"We can't just let ourselves die," Elsa said defiantly, as she mustered what little courage she had.

The old troll sighed, he knew there was a way one of them would survive, but he didn't know if Elsa and Anna would agree to this.

"I can save your daughter Elsa, but not you and Anna." He said, his words filling with sadness. "we trolls have long since studied the ways of creating portals in time, I can use my remaining magic to create a portal to the past, but it will only be big enough to send your baby back in time."

Elsa pondered this thought, did she want to die with herself, Anna and the baby or would she rather make sure their little Eliza was safe.

"Very well" Elsa said regrettably, "for our little girl's safety, we will do this." Anna stood by her sister's side.

"I agree with my sister, our little girl needs to be safe." Anna agreed.

Grand pabbie motioned his hands but before he began his incantation, he spoke once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this Elsa" he said, "people will fear her like they once feared you".

Anna held onto Elsa's shoulder, knowing this was the right choice. "We can't go back now Elsa, Kristoff died to get us to safety". Anna was always right, even now.

"I wish to go through with this" Elsa said as she plucked her infant child out of Anna's arms.

"Magni animi tempore et spatio a puero aperuerit ianuam introducere posset tutus esse ubi et haec simulacra" grand Pabbie chanted.

And with that incantation a small blue vortex appeared at the end of a nearby stream. Elsa and Anna cuddled with their baby for the last and final time. They both knew she would not remember any of this, their sacrifice, their love for her.

"Goodbye little snowflake" Anna softly said as she kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead. Elsa created a small basket made of ice and lay the baby inside. The two sisters placed the basket in the water and gave it a gentle push.

One gentle push.

"She will be safe now Elsa" Anna said as she looked upon her wife's face, "Don't worry".

The two of them looked on to see the small basket drift into the portal, wherever or whenever it led to, they both knew that the baby would be safe. And so as the storm around them increased in strength, the two sisters kissed each other one final time. Their lips never parting, their true love running pure. And for the first time in forever, they finally understood.

xXx

King Adgar and his wife queen Idunn were returning home after a long day. Adgar had surprised his wife of only 3 months now with a walk in the woods. Idunn enjoyed this. She loved the freedom and energy that nature could provide.

As they were just about to leave the woods, idunn heard a noise. "what was that?" she asked her husband.

"Probably the wind" he replied. He always had a realistic explanation for everything.

Idunn listened closely as the noise echoed again. It was hard to make out but it sounded like a baby crying. She pulled her husband's arm in the direction of the noise, despite his pleas that she was just hearing things.

They discovered the source of idunn's noise in a pond. There floating in the water was a basket made of ice. Adgar fished it out to reveal its passenger. A small baby girl with platinum blonde hair, her eyes, blue as the ice on the north mountain. Idunn lifted the baby out of her ice basket, holding her gently in her arms. The little baby giggles and squeaked in the most adorable way.

"She seems to like you," Adgar suggested.

His wife chuckled, "maybe we should keep her, you always told me you wanted children someday."

Adgar wanted to disagree but realised that this was one of those moments where his wife knew best.

"Very well" he stated, "we will take her back to the castle and raise her as our own". As the began to walk home with their new daughter in her arms, idunn was thinking of a name. Something like Diana or rose, but then found the perfect name for the baby.

"why don't we call her Elsa?"


End file.
